Dragon Ball: Generations
by Karkuri
Summary: After hearing a myth from a local villager Goku Jr sets off on his second adventure in space to revive his greatgreat grandfather SonGoku, more fierce battles, more friends, more saiyans, more sagas and a whole lot more.
1. A Saiyan Legend

**Dragon Ball: Generations**

**Abgrund Saga**

This story takes place 1 year after the very end of Dragon Ball GT. Loads of new characters will be introduced very soon, and the characters in this chapter were in the very last episode of Dragon Ball GT, Blou is a name I've made up for the Vegeta Jr's Mother. I will have drawings of the new characters soon.

**Chapter 1: A Saiyan Legend**

A young boy sat at the edge of a cliff, around the outskirts of the village he lived in. He was watching the beautiful summer sky change from a bright blue to a glittering orange. The boy was named after his great- great grandfather Son-Goku. Yes the generation still continues. Unfortunate for young Goku, his parents died just after he was born. So Pan chose the name Goku for this young boy. Hearing so many stories about his great- great grandfather; Young Goku still wishes he could meet him, but it was highly unlikely, but Goku would never let this dream just disappear like the others.

"Goku, come inside I've got a surprise for you!" Pan yelled, Goku looked back and saw a small figure waving from a distance. Goku waved back hoping his grandmother can see him, her eyesight wasn't doing great. Goku wasn't too interested in the surprise, last time he was hoping to get a Space Ship made by Capsule Corp, but instead his Grandmother Pan made him a cake. Surprises from Pan, was never so great, but Goku had always tried to show that he appreciates it. After watching the beautiful horizon change colour, he headed back putting his hands behind his head, just like his great- great grandfather used too do. As he walked off a old man stopped him. Goku looked up, only to find out that it was one of the village residents.

"Hey, can I help you?" Goku asked politely, the old man nodded and placed his wrinkly hand on Goku's shoulder, Goku tilted his head round showing it was uncomforting.

"I saw you gazing into the sky, just a few minutes ago, you looked rather upset. Is they anything you would like to share with me, I live fairly close to you, so I can keep a secret." The old man stated, Goku was surprised the man never introduced himself first, that is what he would expect from most villagers. Goku sighed.

"Well they is something which has been on my mind for quite a while now. You may already know that I'm the great- great grandson of one of the worlds champions…." Goku stopped.

"Yes I figured that out, when I heard your grandmother calling you, she's kept that a secret from most of us villagers for sometime now, not to worry. Why don't come inside my house for a while?" His white moustache twitched, and he wiped his baggy eyes with a tissue. Hoping to hear a yes from Goku.

"I would, but like you said my grandmother is calling me." Goku replied, he turned back round, and was about to head off.

"Don't you wish you could see your grandfather Son-Goku again!" The elderly man exclaimed. Goku turned around, and sighed.

"I wish I could, but grandmother Pan said that he will never be back. The only time I get to see him is when I stare into the four star ball dragon ball he gave me, after I travelled to Mount Paozu." Goku mumbled, he then realised he was revealing more information then intended too. "Anyway I got to get back." Goku repeated, hoping the oldman would just give it rest. "Apparently my Grandmother Pan has a surprise for me." Goku continued adding a smile on his face.

"Well I'm sure your excited about that, by the look on your face." The Old man smiled. "But how about I give you a better surprise?" He exclaimed. Goku clenched his fist to show his impatience.

"No offence but, I'm not allowed to strangers, and I have to get back before my Grandmother throws away this _special _surprise" Goku replied sarcastically. The Old man smiled, but under that smile was disappointment. Goku waved a last goodbye before heading back.

Pan and Pack sat in the kitchen, Pan kept tapping a wooden spoon against the wooden table, while Pack was fidgeting with the inside pocket in his coat. Both of them were doing so well by keeping patient, until Pan lost it. She pushed herself back, while the wooden stool scratched the wooden flooring, which made an unpleasant sound. Pack squinted, while placing the palm of his hand against his ears.

"Grandpa Goku, was always late, but I never expected his grandson to be so late!" Pan yelled.

"Would you stop with the noise, I don't want to turn deaf before my twenties!" Pack snapped. Pan, gave an unpleasant look at Pack before returning to tapping the spoon against the table.

"I just wish he would return on time, dinner is still to come, and I haven't revealed the surprise to him yet."

"Well the best idea is to get dinner while your waiting, and when he returns you can show him the Capsule……"

"Hush!! He could be outside the door right now," Pan shouted, and suddenly they were a knock at the door. Pan smiled, and ran to the door.

"Slow down, I don't think Goku would want his grandmother to be lying flat on the floor, for a surprise do you?" Pack questioned. Pan gave him another uneasy look before opening the door. Her facial expression dramatically changed when she saw Goku.

"Hi Nan, I'm sorry I'm late, there was this strange.." Goku stopped.

"Don't worry about it, anyway I want to show you something, it's a surprise!" Pan smiled, she was in more joy than Goku was. All Goku was expecting was a cake or something. Pan lead Goku into the back room, and Pack had removed himself from the kitchen and was stood in front of something huge, and a dusty yellow cloth was hiding the surprise. Pan switched the light off, and the room was completely black. Goku was wondering what the hell was going on, he had never had something like this happen to him before. He heard Pack taking the cloth off, and hear him undo the blind from the window and open it, and then suddenly a bright light from outside hit Goku's pale face, and as he looked back at the window he saw the glittering orange light presenting a Capsule Corp Spaceship, dust flew off the machine as Pack wiped it with a damp cloth, and Goku's face shone with joy and excitement.

"Oh Nan! You shouldn't have.." Goku mumbled, with his mouth wide open.

"You went on about it so much, I had to go and get you one. Blou fixed it up last week and delivered it to me yesterday while you and Pack were at school. "So do you like it?" Pan questioned.

"I don't like it, I just love it. When can I go into space, and explore like great grandfather Goku did." Goku asked. Pan's face came to a shock as she remembered the time of going to space with Trunks and her grandpa Goku.

"Your way too young to be in that thing, the only time your allowed to go in there is when your 18, and have Tronchi with you." Pan said prodding her two index fingers together.

"I guess, I just thought it would be really cool to fly around in space with this thing." Goku replied. Goku tugged on Pan's jacket. "I'm strong enough, to look after myself, I don't think I'll be running into any dangers." Goku exclaimed.

Outside Pan's house stood the same old man Goku had spoken to a while a go, he was about to knock on the door, until he heard Pan and Goku arguing.

"Your not going on that Spaceship by your own!!" Pan yelled. The Old Man could hear everything, and a smile creased over his face after hearing Pan, he crept around the house, until he came to a small window, he looked inside. It was the room Goku, Pan and Pack was is a minute ago, but now they were in the kitchen. The Old man saw the spaceship, and this came to more joy for him, suddenly he heard footsteps heading towards to room, and slammed the window shut, then suddenly the handle bar snapped off the window crashing onto the Capsule Corp Spaceship.

Pack entered the dark room. "Hello, is anyone there?" Pack questioned. They were no answer, but saw a shadow from the window disappear. "Oh no! The window handle has snapped! How did that happen." Pack panicked, he shut the door, hoping Pan wouldn't notice.

"Is anything wrong Pack?" Pan questioned. Pack just smiled.

"Nope nothing wrong." He looked at his watch. "Oh is that the time, I better be getting back, I don't want to worry my parents now do I?" Pack smiled. He wiped his eyes, and yawned.

"You look tired, and you also don't look well to be heading home by your own. Do you want to have a lift back?" Pan asked. Pack smiled and nodded.

"I hope that's not a problem." Pack replied. Pan smiled back, and lead herself outside with Pack. It was pitch black now. The sun had finally set down.

"Your homework better be done be time I get back Goku !" Pan yelled.

"Don't worry, it'll be finished." Goku replied. Pan shut the door, much to Goku's delight. "Home alone again." Goku smiled. But then they were a knock at the door. "What's she forgotten this time." Goku moaned. He ran to the door, and heard crying from outside, he opened it quickly, only to find out it was the Old man from before. "What happened?" Goku questioned. The Old man sighed.

"I returned back home, to find out that I've been robbed." He cried. Goku let the man in, and sat him on one of the wooden stools.

"I'm sorry to hear that, the world can be such a terrible place," Goku said, trying to hide any of his past. "Yup I'm just a normal boy, who hates the bad." Goku smiled. The Old man smiled.

"I know your hiding a lot of things, and I know you don't like people knowing you're a Saiyan, and before you question I know all this because, I've lived in this village for years, and I've hard your conversations with your Grandmother when you come past my house. Its just a shame you great- grandfather Goku isn't here now, I've heard so many stories of him." The man explained.

"So you know quite a lot then," Goku said. The man nodded.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I live alone, but by the looks of thing, I won't be anymore. I'll have to move into a Hotel in the city."

"You can sleep on the sofa if you like?" Goku said. The Old Man nodded.

"No its fine, I've already booked a room anyway, I just came here to bring you out of depression." The Old Man replied.

"Thanks, but I am seriously fine with it, I am weak but I can cope." Goku smiled.

"Well, I'm going to tell you how you can bring your great-great grandfather back." The Old Man exclaimed. Goku's face cam to shock, he was speechless, and just let the man carry on. "Go to planet Abgrund, a small planet just behind Namek, and go to the holy shrine, you won't miss it and state your wish, she only reacts to a Saiyan's voice, and then you'll see you great-great grandfather Son-Goku again." The Man explained. Goku struggled which facial expression to pull, he was shocked, happy to hear that they is a way to bring his grandfather back, and also excited.

"Are you sure that's true, I mean…" Goku stopped.

"Yes everything is true, and you go to Planet Abgrund and find out for yourself." Suddenly, Goku and the old man heard an engine. "That must be your grandmother, I have to go, and remember one sentence could bring Son-Goku back." Goku nodded, as the man lead himself out. Goku opened to the door to the Capsule Corp. Spaceship, and stared right at the spaceship.


	2. Plan Backfired

**Dragon Ball: Generations**

**Abgrund Saga**

**Chapter 2: Plan Backfired**

It was the next morning, but the sun didn't rise like the usual mornings, Goku yawned, and stretched out his chibi arms out just before he got out of bed, he pulled the curtains back, only to find that it was a cold and rainy morning. Goku sighed, and picked his homework up, before heading down stairs. As he got downstairs, he saw the door wide open which led to the Spaceship, it was also quiet. _Nan must be in bed _Goku thought.

Goku crept downstairs until a loud siren went off, the noise shook the room, and Goku held his ears, he tumbled down stairs smashing his head onto the wooden panel flooring. "Ouch!" He shouted. The Siren didn't stop. Goku rushed into the room, while rubbing his head hoping the pain would go, as he got closer the siren got louder, he shut his eyes and held his ears, but then it stopped. He removed his hand of his ears, and began to open his eyes, once he opened them, a figure stood in front of him, it wasn't soon before he realised that it was his Nan.

"Nan, what are you doing playing with my Spaceship, at a time like this, I thought you said not too touch it." Goku snapped. Pan clutched a screw driver and smaked it across Goku's head which bought further pain. "Nan!" Goku yelled.

"Blaming your mistakes over me, I've just tried fixing it after I found one of the boosters fell out of place, and I thought maybe you might have an idea how it happened." Pan argued.

"What..! I promise I never touched anything," Goku claimed. Pan gave a sigh in disbelief and dropped the spanner on the floor.

"I think you should try fixing it, it is your spaceship and your….." she stopped, and began to get a look of guilt in her face. "Pack." she whispered. Goku gave another confused look, hoping that Pan would explain. "He was the last person to leave this room, he decided to go straight home after he had been in that room, maybe it was him." Pan mumbled. Goku managed to pick out a few words.

"You think Pack is responsible, and before you blame him I was the last one out the…" Goku stopped again. Pan walked out the room, and placed a window handle on the kitchen table.

"Pack must have shut the window while I was in the kitchen preparing dinner. I'll have to see him during dinner, to discuss what happened." Pan suggested.

"But Pack will be at school with me, so you can't see him at dinner," Goku exclaimed.

"I forgot to tell you, Pack is off school today, and will probably be off for the remainder of the week." Pan said.

"Great, how am I going to get to Abgrund now?" Goku questioned, before he slapped his mouth.

"Abgrund??" Pan questioned.

"Yeah the new canteen is opening at school today, I can only enter with Pack because he is a member." Goku lied, Pan gave Goku a puzzled look before heading upstairs. "Nan, where are you going?" Goku questioned.

"Well since I've spent the early hours of the morning trying to fix your spaceship, don't you think I deserve a rest?" Pan asked, rubbing her eyes, following it by a yawn. Goku sighed

Dende walked across the Gods Lookout dragging his wooden stick across the polished white tiles. He looked up into the sky glancing at many clouds, one of the clouds caught his eye and that put a smile on his face, a cloud shaped like Son-Goku's head was not a cloud you would see everyday, and then suddenly, the smile had vanished .His jaw dropped, opening his mouth wide enough to fit a portion of fruit in there.

"Mr. Popo!" Dende shouted, it wasn't long before the small genie stood by Dende's side.

"What is it, lord?" Mr. Popo asked, Dende gulped, before he told Mr. Popo anything. His hands were trembling and his stick feel to the floor. He raised his left eye as if it was a worrying sign. "Lord?" Mr.Popo questioned for the second time.

"I sense a huge amount of Ki, powerful enough to defeat two Majin Buu's, we haven't had someone as powerful as this since Son-Goku left earth, and not only that, the power level is rising in this thing every minute." Dende explained.

"Should we warn anyone about this?" Mr. Popo asked also getting worried by this threat, Dende answered by a quick shake of the head.

"No, he hasn't made a move yet, but when he does I think then is the time to let someone know." Dende replied.

The school bell went for Orange Star High School, and may kids rushed indoors to avoid getting wet by the rain.

A young woman sat at her desk, as she faced twenty school children, she greeted them with a smile. "Okay can you be quiet while I do the register?" She asked, she moved her bright red rosy lips, as she took the pencil she was chewing out. "Okay, Melody?"

"Yes Miss!" A girl from the back shouted.

"Pack?" They were no answer, and it wasn't long before she put a cross by his name. She sighed showing that this was the usual Pack, not turning up to school coming back the day after forgetting his homework. "Goku?" The class stayed silent again. "Unusual, the best of friends off school on the same day." She said.

Goku flew through the skies on his Nimbus cloud, cutting through the fluffy black clouds, the rain was pelting down hard, and lightning and thunder began to come through. Goku lowed himself down, to avoid getting struck by the lightning, he flew over his school and the rest of the city, and as he looked down, he saw Pack's house, he lowered further down until the Nimbus cloud wouldn't go down anymore. He jumped of his Nimbus cloud landing into a huge puddle. "Damn!" He shouted.

Goku walked up to Pack's house and before he had a chance to knock Pack came out the door, stuffing a chocolate muffin in his hover shaped mouth, he froze when he saw Goku's face. "Goku, shouldn't you at school?!" Pack questioned.

"I could ask the same question to you, my Nan is coming to see you later, so I suggest you go back in there, and at least pretend your ill." Goku suggested. Pack went back through, with Goku tagging along behind him.

"So what is your reason for turning up at my place then?" Pack questioned, wiping the chocolate stains off his lime green shirt. Goku didn't no where to start, he fidgeted with his fingers.

"I might as well just blurt this out, and hope that you say yes." Goku said, Pack just kept his eyes on Goku., waiting for the question.

"Come on then, I don't want Pan turning up while I'm speaking to you, we'll both get in trouble." Pack moaned.

"Ok, I'm not going into detail I'm just going to the question and I want and answer not a 'why'. My question is……." Goku stopped, just after he heard a knock on the door. The feeling of emptiness crossed Goku's mind once he heard Pan's voice bellow through the house, but he was not quite sure how it could be heard when he was sitting in a completely different room. Pack looked back, to find that the door was half way open, Goku leaped back landing into cupboard, he slammed it shut, while Pack came to greet Pan.

"Hey Pan! I never expected you!" Pack smiled hiding his disappointment. Pan smiled back, flicking a muffin crumb from Pack's jacket.

"Yes I couldn't sleep so I decided to come and see you, I see that you have kept yourself occupied." Pan grinned. Pack coughed in reply to make Pan at least think that he had caught a bug. "Don't play that game with me, because you are so ill, why don't i make you a cup of tea." Pan smiled.

"That would be great, two sugars please!" Pack shouted, as Pan made herself to the kitchen.

Pan looked around in the kitchen, but never spotted the teabags, she had the sugar, milk and hot water but no teabags, she searched in the see-through cupboards but found nothing, and then she came to cupboard with out any glass panels, she grasped the door handle and tried pulling it back, but something was stopping her. Pack could hear the squeaking caused by the friction of Pans hand pulling against the handle.

"Whoa Pan! Hold on a minute, that is broken!" Pack yelled. Pan released it, and smacked her hand against her hips.

"You can make the drinks then!" Pan moaned, slouching herself on the sofa.

"Don't mind if I do." Pack mumbled, he shut the kitchen door, and opened the cupboard slightly. "Goku?" Pack whispered. Goku popped his little head from out the cupboard and smiled.

"Yes?" Goku smiled.

"What was it you were going to ask me earlier?" Pack asked. Goku's right eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah, I was meant to tell you, but before I tell you, could you ask Pan when she is going to sort out the Capsule Corp Spaceship, please?" Pack clenched his teeth hiding his stress.

"Excuse me, but I can't do two things at once. I need to get tea for your grandmother, and now you want me to question her!" Goku sighed.

"Well the easiest thing to do Is to boil the kettle, and while your waiting, ask her, ok?" Goku slowly said hoping Pack would understand. Pack nodded, still clenching his rusty yellow teeth together.

Pan was sat down on a the red couch, she was making herself at home by putting her legs up on the glass table, Pack sighed. "When can she go.." Pack whispered. Pan wiped her sun glasses, as Pack approached her.

"Pan, I would like to know when your going to fix up the Capsule Corp. Spaceship for my dear friend Goku, he phoned me on his cell phone this morning and is eager to know when you will fix it." Pan said. Pan gave him an uneasy look, and then got up from the chair.

"Because you broke it last night, I think you should buy the missing piece." Pan spotted a pink piggy money box, and shook it. "No money in there, maybe you should stop spending your money on chocolate and try saving up for another booster!" Pan snapped. Goku heard everything Pan and Pack were saying, and immediately dropped to disappointment.

"I think the kettle has boiled, why don't I make you a nice cup of tea, _with extra caffeine." _Pack whispered. Pack came back into the kitchen. "psst!" Pack screeched, they were no reply, then suddenly he felt a draft and as he looked outside he also saw a flying yellow cloud cutting through the stormy skies.

Goku wouldn't let one booster stop him from going to Abgrund, to bring back his great-great grandfather. Tears rushed down his face, colliding with the cold raindrops which came straight back on his face, he wiped the tears and rain, and looked below just to notice the building of Capsule Corp. He flew straight down, ignoring the lightning strikes and heavy hail falling.

Goku jumped of his cloud, landing safely without any hailstones scratching his skin. The huge building stood in front of him, and his eyes glanced upon this great building which improved every day, the automatic doors opened, and then he noticed a familiar face which stood in front of him. Have a guess it was Goku's rival from the beginning he was born. Vegeta. Jr. Goku's eyes were locked onto Vegeta, and Vegeta just laughed.

"Haha! Are you back for another fight!?" Vegeta laughed blowing his knuckles. Goku sighed.

"No, its not that, you beat me in the Martial Arts Tournament so I don't think I want to fight with you again." Goku answered.

"Well what is it you want!" Vegeta snapped.

"Is Blou or Tronchi in?" Goku asked.

"No, my mum is working and Tronchi is out training and both of them won't be ready to help you with anything until next week!"

Goku sighed. "I need to get to Abgrund, as soon as I can, I haven't got the time to wait." Goku mumbled. Vegeta began to walk back. "Well do you know if you could repair a booster for me, or fit a new one in?" Goku asked. Vegeta laughed again, and this started to get on Goku's nerves. "What now?"

"You think I'm going to help you!" Vegeta laughed.

"Well if you want to see your great-great grandfather Vegeta again you might consider helping me!" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta began to show his interest when his eyes went wide open.

It was twenty minutes after Goku explained the story to Vegeta, and surprisingly Vegeta believed Goku, he was determined to see his father as much as Goku was.

"Fine I'll help you, but only if you win me in a fight!" Vegeta exclaimed adding the surprise to his voice. Goku gulped, but nodded. Goku was determined to see his great- great grandfather again, even if it was to fight a hundred Vegeta's.


	3. Goku VS Vegeta For the Second Time

**Dragon Ball: Generations**

**Abgrund Saga**

**Chapter 3: Goku vs. Vegeta For the Second Time**

The rain continued to pelt heavy and the lightning and thunder began to clash vigorously, Goku and Vegeta heard the rain hammer onto the Capsule Corp. roof. Goku followed Vegeta while his eyes managed to pick out some familiar objects he had seen before. Goku saw a Dragon Radar sitting on the desktop, and just behind that he saw a picture of Bulma and Son-Goku, as he moved his eyes across he saw Pan from when she was younger playing spin the bottle with Marron and Bra, and then another picture of Majin Buu and Bulma, but as he got further to the training room Vegeta was taking him too, he saw Vegeta's great- great grandfather in a photo just above a flower vase.

"That's my great- great grandfather, the strongest Saiyan in the world, and I'm on the same path, and that is to become the greatest saying of the Universe!" Vegeta exclaimed. Goku gulped, just after the dorr slameed down shutting him and Vegeta in a high-tech battle arena. Vegeta just laughed while Goku had a quick glance around his surrounding, he was not please with what he saw.

The Arena was shaped as an oval, and had sharp point shooting out from around the edges. It had a shiny silver surface, and rusty grey walls. But that wasn't all the centre of the Arena suddenly opened, spitting out molten rock and lava. Goku gulped again, he wasn't expecting any of this, he thought he would be battling on a grassy battle field, not some high-tech dangerous and terrifying battlefield.

"Maybe I shouldn't fight you today, when the sun clears up we could battle then," Goku said trembling.

"What! You mustn't be that desperate to see your great-great grandfather then. I never knew Son-Goku's great-great grandson would be such a wimp." Vegeta laughed. Goku then thought if he didn't win this battle he'll have to wait until Pan fixes the spaceship, and that could take ages. Goku put on a brave face, before nodding.

"Ok, I'll accept the battle!" Goku said filled with courage.

"I know I'll win, but what is the harm in playing with you for a while!" Vegeta laughed. Goku gave him a not-giving up look, and clenched his fist. Vegeta gazed at him for a while, only noticing that the courage was building up in Goku as well as his Ki. The two young Saiyans nodded just before the battle took off.

Vegeta dashed straight for Goku, while Goku stayed in the same spot charging up his Ki level, and it wasn't long before Vegeta threw a punch which landed Goku straight back smashing him into the wall. Goku looked to the side, realising that he was inches away from a huge spike. Goku leaped back up, throwing a punch at Vegeta, but it missed after Vegeta teleported behind him summoning a Ki blast behind Goku's back, smashing him upwards into the ceiling.

"Ah!" Goku yelled, he bounced of the ceiling ignoring the pain, and did a backflip landing right in front of Vegeta again, but this time Goku swung his arm back elbowing Vegeta in the face. Vegeta crashed onto the floor, and Goku came dashing towards him casting another blast., Vegeta rolled back and flew back up just in time to charge up enough energy, and after a few seconds Vegeta launched an Energy Ring, which sprinted towards Goku, it dragged him back, and pinned him into the wall, a ring pined Goku's arms to the wall, and the other two rings did the same to his legs.

"Ha ha!" Vegeta grinned, as he folded his arm and teleported in front of Goku, it made Goku jump and Vegeta continued laughing. "It looks like your stuck, this was how you lost in the tournament, and this will probably determine who wins the battle!" Vegeta laughed. Vegeta threw many punches and kicks at Goku while he was pinned to the wall. Goku yelled, while Vegeta continued flying punches and kicks, and it wasn't soon before Goku got bruises, and cuts across his face and body.

"You may have won the Martial arts Tournament but you won't win me this time!" Goku yelled. Goku's Ki increased, and his eyeballs decreased size. Vegeta could sense that his power was increasing and swung himself back. The room trembled, and the lava began spitting again. An aura or gold embraced Goku, and glitter gold began to rise. His muscles increased, and the Vegeta began to see the change. Goku's hair rose up went from black to a glittering gold.

"He was charging his power up all this time, so he could change to Super Saiyan." Vegeta mumbled. And at that moment, the young Saiyin burst free, sending Vegeta's Energy ring flying. Goku smiled, as he teleported behind Vegeta smashing him downwards.

Vegeta braced himself once he realised he was heading for the lava pit, he tried to stop the gravity from pushing him in and was safe, as he hovered just above the molten Rock and lava. The heat was rising and the steam managed to burn his back. Vegeta yelled, and his anger began to come out. He dashed straight to Goku sending him flying with just one punch, and then it was Vegeta's turn to transform. His Veins was running with the Saiyan energy, and his muscles increased just like Goku's. And then was the hair colour change. Both Vegeta and Goku had now transformed into Super Saiyans. Vegeta laughed.

"Its just like the Martial Arts Tournament isn't it!" Vegeta yelled. Goku looked puzzled as he wiped the blood of his mouth. "We both were battling normal, and then we both changed into Super Sayains and after that I beat you, and became victorious." Vegeta laughed.

"Trust me, it will be different' this time!" Goku yelled, putting a smile on his face. Vegeta was outraged and finally showed his true power. His Ki was increasing, and Goku didn't want to wait for another of Vegeta's attacks. Goku vanished, leaving Vegeta wondering where he had gone. Vegeta glanced around, and found nothing, until a shiny blue beam was heading straight towards him. Vegeta backed away, while the beam was heading straight towards him. He plunged his arms out, hoping to catch the blast, and as it got closer the power became more terrifying. Vegeta raised his eyebrow as he caught the blast. Vegeta was using all his strenght just to stop the beam from pushinh him into one of the sharp spikes.

"Argh!" Vegeta yelled. On the other end of the room Goku was firing the beam, and more and more energy went into the beam making it harder for Vegeta. Then all of a sudden Goku felt no more power going into his Kamehameha. Vegeta smiled, as he reflected the beam, but it wasn't heading for Goku. "What! I'm sure I reflected that blast back to that squirt!" Vegeta yelled.

"What is he trying to do!" Goku shouted. The blast headed for the pit of lava and molten rock, and Goku and Vegeta braced themselves before they got burnt by the lava. Then in one blow, lava and molten rock came spitting upwards crumbling in the air. Both the sight and sound of the blast smashing into the lava was terrifying. Goku swept back, as a large rock shot out at him, and Vegeta tried ignoring the lava spitting out at him, causing part of his white gloves to shrivel up.

After about five minutes, the sound stopped as well as the sight. Goku laughed once he saw Vegeta's shocked face. Goku had a quick glance around the room spotting the dents through the walls and the crushed rock everywhere.

"What have you done!" Vegeta yelled.

"You're the one who reflected the blast into that lava pit!" Goku snapped back. Vegeta sighed.

"Tronchi and Blou are going to kill me for this. I won't have time too sort that booster out, I've got to clean all of this up before they get back!" Vegeta moaned. Goku sighed.

"So your not going to help me?" Goku questioned. Vegeta shook his head. "Goku bit his lip. "Maybe I could sort the booster out, if you show me where it is." Goku asked.

"You have no skills in fixing things so you wouldn't know." Vegeta replied. Vegeta bought out some keys and waved them in Goku's face. "Take them, I might have time to fix the spaceship for you if you get me a booster." Vegeta mumbled. Goku smiled as he took them off Vegeta's hand, but suddenly, another spit of lava shot at Goku's hand.

"ARGH!" Goku yelled, he clenched his fist. "That hurt, I think we should get out of here before I get burnt again, he released the tension in his fist, and as his hand unfolded the key crumbled in black ashes. "NO!! Goku yelled.

"NO!" Vegeta bellowed. "Thanks for that." Vegeta sighed. "Its lucky Blou has a spare one otherwise I would be in a huge amount of trouble. Anyway how are we going to get to this planet now!"

"I don't know I'm so sorry!" Goku apologized. Goku started to head off.

"I do want to go to that planet as much as you do you know." Vegeta exclaimed.

Goku turned back round, surprised to hear Vegeta say a thing like that. "Yeah but if I lost that battle, you wouldn't come with me or help me." Goku said.

"Nah, I would have gone with you, I just wanted to wup you again like I did in the Tournament." Vegeta laughed.

"Yeah but I would have won that fight anyway!" Goku smiled.

"Oh no you wouldn't, trust me I had an attack already planned for you which would have knocked you out." Vegeta smiled. Goku smiled back, but then sighed.

"I guess I didn't gain much from that battle then." Goku mumbled.

"Yeah you did, you gained more confidence on the battlefield." Vegeta said. Goku nodded.

"Yeah your right!"

"But don't forget we are still rivals, and when the next battle comes I will beat you like last time." Vegeta's eyebrows raised once a thought came to his mind. "Hold on a minute, you will be able to get a booster, and I'll fix one in for you once I'm finished here."

"How?" Goku questioned.

"In Drogonard City, President. Rame has weapons for nuclear war, I'm sure you could find a booster in there." Vegeta explained. Goku's face came to joy.

"Yes! So once I borrow one, you'll fit it in for me?" Goku asked.

"Yep, but they is a slight twist, your going to have to steal the booster they is no other way." Vegeta explained. Goku sighed, trying to figure out another way. "If you really want to see Son- Goku again, you will steal one."

Goku nodded. "Okay!"

Goku flew out the Capsule Corporation. And was getting closer and closer to seeing his great-great grandfather Son-Goku.


	4. Oro the City Girl

**Dragon Ball: Generations**

**Abgrund Saga**

**Chapter 4: Oro The City Girl**

After battling with Vegeta, and explaining the story to him. Vegeta informs Goku that he could still get to Planet Abgrund if he steals a booster from President Rame. With all the directions to Dragonard City, Goku hadn't need to worry about getting home on time.

Goku flew through the stormy skies again, not caring about the wetness of his clothes or the cut and bruises on his legs, and because of the ripped clothes, cold droplets of rain ran over his skin all over the burns, and went to the bottom of his feet. "When will this rain stop!" Goku moaned while shaking off the raindrops and shivered as more droplets ran over his skin. His Nimbus cloud began to lower down once, it got tired. "Sorry Nimbus, you've been flying with me on top of you all day, don't worry we will be at Drogonard City soon." Goku explained.

Goku still thought that we would have won that battle with Vegeta. Goku regrets not finishing him off and to see what face he would pull, once he realised he had lost. Goku laughed bearing that thought in mind. Goku got his fingers and ran them through his black hair, sweeping out droplets and ashes as well. "Damn, I look a mess, what excuse can I come up with before Nan demands to know the truth." Goku mumbled.

Suddenly Nimbus lowered Goku onto the ground, and let out a cry and a yawn. Goku smiled. "Yes we are here!" Goku yelled. He saw the huge city in front of his eyes, tall buildings, nicely cut grass and the smell of burgers and onion. Goku rattled through his pocket hoping to find some Zenie. "Damn, guess I'll have to wait until get home." Goku moaned.

As Goku looked across the city he saw many signs up. They were all identical and had a photo of an old man on the front. "Meet President Rame today." Goku said after reading the sign. He continued looking at the sign hoping to find a clue about how to get into the building where the booster were, but found nothing, while reading it a huge shadow lingered over Goku and the sign. Goku turned around and looked up.

"Whoa!" Goku yelled. He looked up and saw a rabbit like creature which immediately reminded him off Puar and Oolong. "Hey can I help you?" Goku asked.

"Nope, but I can help you." The rabbit like creature replied in a squeaky voice. This rabbit was dressed in a orange skirt, and had bright white fur, she has bright clips in her fur, along with floppy ears and spoke to Goku with a smile all the time. "Your looking for a booster aren't you?" The Rabbit said.

"Huh, yeah how did you know that..?" Goku asked with a shock to his tone.

"Well don't tell anyone else this secret but I've got psychic powers, I can read your mind. Sorry if I accidentally got hold of your other thoughts and secrets, I got so many jumbled up in my mind I can't even remember my own secrets now." She laughed. Goku smiled back.

"Oh by the way my name is Goku, nice to meet you." Goku said sweetly.

"Oh yeah, my name is Ocla, and before you ask I'm not a local from around here, I'm from north where its cold, I just came down here to find an answer to one of my own secrets." Ocla explained. Suddenly, she resized and went back to her original shape which was just smaller than Goku was. "Oh yeah sorry about that, I had to go taller so I could see over the sign," she continued.

"So could you help me find a booster?" Goku asked. Ocla smiled.

"Of course I can!" Ocla answered. Before she explained she heard a growl.

"Sorry that was my stomach, I haven't eaten today." Goku apologized. Ocla handed Goku half a burger.

"Take that, you can eat that while I explain if you like." Ocla smiled adding a wink. "Ok, I understand that you are looking for a booster, and you plan on stealing it from President. Rame." Ocla stopped.

"Yeah, I'm desperate to go. They is no other way of getting it. I have no money what so ever." Goku interrupted.

Ocla looked up at Goku. "Don't apologize, I would steal it if I was in the same position as you." Ocla replied. "Anyway, the boosters are kept in a huge room in the middle of the building, and because I'm here we will have no problem getting in their." Ocla explained.

As they were walking Goku couldn't forget how much Ocla reminded him of Puar and Oolong.

"When my great-great grandfather was younger, he met someone just like you. A flying cat named Puar, you remind me so much of her." Goku exclaimed.

Ocla smiled. "Unfortunately I don't know Puar. Is she still around today, because us animals live a lot longer than most humans." Ocla explained.

Goku sighed. "The last time I saw her was when I was five years old, I was at Kame's house, and she was chasing me around. But I think she is dead now. Not even Master Roshi lives their now."

"Well I'm surprised; Master Roshi must still be living, he drank from The Fountain of Youth, which stops you from dying of natural causes. Unless he got killed." Ocla explained.

"How did you…. Oh yeah you can read my mind I have to get used to that." Goku smiled. Ocla sighed.

"Sorry about that, I just can't help it, you have such a fantastic life, and here I am getting to know all about it, from now on I won't read your mind unless your in danger or ask me too." Ocla smiled. Ocla patted her hand on Goku's shoulder. "Well here we are!" Ocla said. Goku looked up at the huge building and saw a huge sign saying. "Rame Works". Despite the bad name, Goku liked the building it was all high-tech and looked more than modern. Goku smiled.

"Remember, I'm here to help you." Ocla smiled. Goku continued to look up. He squinted his eyes once he saw someone hovering above the building, he blinked, and as he opened his eyes again, the hovering figure had gone, he look back at Ocla, except it looked nothing like Ocla.

"Ocla?" Goku questioned, he glanced around him, and had a another examine of the man who was standing next to him. The before he could ask for a name the man turned to look at Goku.

"Don't worry its me Goku, I've shaped-shifted into a Security Guard. How else are we going to get that booster for you," Ocla smiled. The two entered the building, and was allowed to enter the lift to see Mr. Rame, once the fake security Guard; Ocla showed the body guard her pass.

"Before you go, why is this young boy with you?" The Body Guard questioned.

"Oh, sorry about that, this is my son would you allow him to take a seat in here, sir?" Ocla asked. The Body Guard nodded, while opening the lift. "Leave it too me.." Ocla whispered.

Goku fidgeted with his thumbs while he was waiting for Ocla, he noticed that the Body Guard kept a close eye on him. _What's his problem_ Goku thought. He got a magasine, and wasn't surprised what he saw at the front. It was a picture of Hercule standing on top of Cell and Majin Buu. "Ha ha!" Goku laughed. The Body Guard gave him a strange look again.

"You look different…" The Man exclaimed pulling an inappropriate face. "In fact, you don't look as if you are around here, you look familiar."

" Well I'm not Son-Goku's grand child, if that is what your thinking!" Goku exclaimed.

"Ha ha, of course your not. Why would I think that." The Body Guard chuckled.

Ocla gave a knocked on the Presidents door lightly. "Come in!" He yelled. Ocla managed to hear his blurry voice, and let herself in. She saw a huge desk in front of her with a sign on top saying 'President Rame'. Ocla smiled, and tapped her leg to make sure she was still disguised as a security guard. _All good _She thought.

"Mr. President, they have been a leek in the room where you keep all the machinery for tanks, would you allow me to sort it out?" Ocla asked. President Rame twitched his white moustache and stroked his short white hair, he adjusted his tie while taking some keys out of his blazer pocket. Ocla approached him, as he handed her over the keys. "Thanks Sir!" Ocla said.

"Oh and once your done, could you sort out the mess in our staff kitchen?" President Rame asked.

"Ermm…. Yeah of course Sir." Ocla replied. She wiped a sweat drop form her forehead.

Goku continued laughing at the magazine, laughing at nearly every page he came across. 'Ding' Goku looked to his right and saw Ocla come out. Ocla looked at the body guard realising that he was guarding the door to the room where all the Boosters were kept.

"Excuse me, sir. But Mr. Rame would like you to clean out the kitchen. So if you wouldn't mind." Ocla lied. The Body Guard rushed to the Kitchen, while Ocla dragged Goku through the door.

Ocla and Goku ran through the corridor hoping they could find the right room, Goku heard the keys rattling in Ocla's pocket. "Good Job Ocla, and thanks!" Goku smiled.

"No problem!" Ocla replied. Suddenly Ocla came to right dorr, and rattled through her pockets and found the keys. "We've got to be quick, I can't afford anyone letting us know about this." Ocla explained. She unlocked the door, and the tow stood in front of thousand of machines and other equipment. Goku looked at the machines and smiled.

"They look SO cool!" Goku grinned. He approached once of the machines, and noticed that it wasn't made by Capsule Corp. "Huh, made by Rame Works, I thought that every machine around this continent was made by Capsule Corp. Blou has a war coming on!" Goku exclaimed. Ocla led Goku into the other rooms

"Goku give me a whistle if you find anything I'm going to stay here, and keep on guard!" Ocla explained. She stood facing the dorrs while glancing around. Goku head through u large number of doors until he founf the one with the boosters in.

"I don't think, Ocla will be able to hear my whistle now, I'm tons of doors away from her, I hope she's ok." Goku mumbled.

"You hope who's ok?" A voice said. Goku turned around, and saw a dark figure, the voice sounded like a girl and Goku approached slowly keeping his guard up. Then as Goku approached the girl emerged from out the shadows. She was seen with a blue wooly hat on, and was Goku's kind of girl. She had long black hair, with a orange jackets on and a dress covering baggy brown pants. She smiled. "Sorry if I frightened you; anyway my name is Oro, I am the daughter of President Rame.

"Whoa!" Goku said looking shocked. "Please don't mention any of this to your dad, I'm begging you." Goku begged. Oro laughed. She swung her black hair back, while Goku was thinking she was taking the mic. Goku looked even more puzzled. "Why are you laughing?" Goku asked.

"No, no I'm not laughing at you!" Oro laughed. "Oh, and don't worry I won't tell anyone about this, in fact go ahead and do what you want to do, I won't tell I promise." Oro promised.

"Fine, I'm stealing a Booster from here, so I can fix it onto my spaceship and travel to a planet." Goku explained.

"Go ahead, but before you get one, why don't you take me with you." Oro suggested.

"Wouldn't you dad be mad, and I can't anyway it could be dangerous travelling through space, they are all sorts of aliens out their." Goku said hoping she would change her mind.

"Well, why are you going then?" She questioned, nearly knocking the secret right out of Goku.

"Well.. Because I heard a story of this man, he said if I go to this Planet Abgrund, and tell me wish to this Goddess, I'll get to see my dad again." Goku explained.

"Well I've got a few wishes of my own!" Oro said in joy.

"One, she can only grant the ONE wish by hearing a Saiyans voice…" Goku stopped.

"You,….you are a Saiyan?" Oro questioned in shock. Goku nodded, feeling guilty again. "Well now I've defiantly got to go with you!" Oro said.

"You sound as if you don't like this place," Goku went on.

"I hate it, I've always wanted to live a normal life, not just spending all the money my dad gives me, I want life to be a challenge." Oro explained. "I'm not into all of this company sort of thing."

"I understand, well because I'm stealing this booster, you can come with me." Goku said. Oro jumped in joy.

"Yes!"

With Goku and Oro unaware another shadow lurked in the same room as them. The figure folded his arms, and soon released them, as Goku and oro jumped in joy. They were unaware that this mysterious person had a power blast ready, for an unknown reason. Who is this person, and what connection does he have with either Goku or Oro?


	5. Argento the Supreme Warrior

**Dragon Ball: Generations**

**Abgrund Saga**

**Chapter 5: Argento the Supreme Warrior **

**(Sorry that this story hasn't been updated in a while, this chapter is slightly rushed. But Chapter 6 will be up as soon as possible!)**

As Goku and Oro jumped in joy, the mysterious warrior was still charging his energy up ready for a huge Ki blast. The bright light cheered up a few dark corners and it wasn't long before the light caught Goku's eye. Goku wiped his eyes realizing that someone was going to fire a blast from the other end of the room. Oro stood there and moved back, and as soon as she moved back the blast shot out at Goku breaking the silent noise, and the joy of Oro. 

"Quick move out the way!" Oro shouted. Goku thought that he should put on a brave act in front of Oro so he could show her, how strong he is. As the ki blast approached even further, Goku swung both his arms back putting them into a Kamehameha position. Oro looked at Goku in surprise. 

As Goku charged up his Kamehameha, the mysterious fighter looked on at Goku in surprise. "The Kamehameha.." He whispered. He jumped back still holding onto his ki blast and bought out his arms one last time, trying to get Goku before he launched his Kamehameha, he pushed both of his arms back onto the blast putting more than enough pressure on it, the blast scurried in the air, putting a shock on both Oro's and Goku's face.

"Oh no!" Goku panicked. He shot the Kamehameha out without fully charging it up, and the blue crystallized beam shot out clashing with the mysterious fighters beam. Goku wasn't quite sure what type of beam this guy was launching, but put a lot of strain on it in case that blast beat the Kamehameha. Goku stretched his arms out putting as much force on it as he could. Suddenly the mysterious warrior let loose of his arms, causing the Kamehameha to reflect his own blast back at him. It was quite a frightening thought for this warrior, to different power blast were heading for him. The suddenly a smile rolled on the warriors face.

"Absorb!" He shouted. Both beams shrunk and was gathered in the palm of the warriors hands. 

"Wow!" Goku said astonished. He watched his Kamehameha get absorbed into the warriors hands. Oro's teeth grinded, as the bright light revealed who the person was. She started to walk up to him, as he hovered lightly onto the ground. Goku grabbed her arm. "You shouldn't approach him, have you seen what he nearly did to me!" Goku exclaimed. Oro smiled.

"He's my brother don't worry I will do the shouting, you can just stand next to me and laugh if you like." Oro giggled. 

The young warrior stretched his arms out letting all the pain and stress out. He had a long black fringe, and keen eyes, he was dressed in a red jacket made by Rame works. He approached his little sister Oro. Oro approached him with a disappointed look on her face, and the young girl clenched her fist.

"Argento! Why did you try to kill my friend!" Oro snapped. Her brother just laughed. 

"I didn't want to kill him, I just wanted to knock him unconscious, he shouldn't be wandering around in these type of area's. I have no idea on how he got into this room." Argento replied. 

"Excuse me," Goku exclaimed, facing Argento. "Why didn't you continue firing your blast at me, both of us knew that your blast would have overwhelmed mine." Goku said.

"Nah, I didn't use my full power because the blast would have made a terrible mess in here, and my dad owns this place so it would be kind of difficult to lie to him, being as I am the only one in this building who can use stuff like that." Argento replied. "Anyway, what are you doing in here anyway, my sister is a bit too young to be dragging a boy down here, and I know Oro wouldn't do that anyway." Argento said. Goku just halted, and every muscle in his body was wanting him to move. 

"I just... just got lost," Goku lied. Argento gave him an uneasy look. 

"Yeah I'm sure that's very true, my body guards would just stand by the door and let anyone get pass. I somehow don't think so!" Argento stated putting a strong tone to his voice. Suddenly another bright light came from behind Argento, Argeno turned around to face a holographic project, and the green light soon added a figure of his father standing in the middle. Goku suddenly went behind Argento, hoping that Oro's father wouldn't see him.

"Don't worry, he won't be able to see you. it's a hologram so he can only see Argento." Oro explained. Goku came back from behind Argento.

"That was close!" Goku sighed. "Wow that's your father, he looks quite a competitive person." Goku added.

"Argento! The supplies for the hover crafts, still haven't came yet, so could you please collect them from Hercule City. This year, we will beat Capsule Corp. And I'll be the one who will be laughing in Blou's face!" Mr. Rame laughed. Goku had shock on his face, and immediately clenched his fist. Oro saw the anger.

"Yes dad, whatever. I'll get them for you as soon as I can!" Argento replied. Then suddenly the hologram disappeared. "You two better get out, I can't leave you in here, while I'm gone." 

"We'll be fine, I'll make sure he doesn't touch anything." Oro explained. Argento laughed.

"I don't think I can trust you on that little sis. After the amount of things I've left you with, I don't even think I can trust you too look after the cheapest thing I have." Argento laughed. "But, I might be kind enough to give you another chance." Argento smiled. Oro jumped in joy once again, as Argento teleported away. Oro smiled. 

"Yes, yes, yes!" Oro screamed. "I can finally get out this place and head to Planet Abgrund with you." Oro smiled.

Ocla stood waiting for Goku too turn up, she had a quick look at her watch, realising that she has been nearly waiting an hour for Goku. "Come on Goku, I wish I had told you that shape shifting doesn't last that long." Ocla had another look at her watch, staring at the hand ticking and ticking. 

Goku walked Oro out the room, as he lifted a huge Booster. "Your pretty strong aren't you?" Oro asked. Goku struggled to nod, because the booster was putting so much weight on him. "So I take it your either the grandson of Goku, or you just have amazingly strong powers." Oro asked. 

"Your good!" Goku smiled. He was in shock that she was this smart, but was also happy that someone could notice that he was similar. An automatic door opened allowing Goku and Oro to pass through, without noticing the Booster scraped.

Ocla switched the position of her eyes, as soon as she heard the door slide open. She looked at her watch again, and her hand began to grow white fur. As she watched the door open, the sight of black hair immediately made her think it was Goku, but a security office was there instead. Ocla quickly shoved her hands behind her back. She couldn't think of what was happening to her face. Random thoughts went through her head, she could read so many minds at once. "No.." Ocla looked around noticing that other security guards was around her aiming volt guns at her.

"Hah! Master Rame will be very surprised if we handed him this Rabbit!" A officer chuckled. Ocla was more frightened of what thoughts she picked up. Many thoughts rushed through her head, jumbled thoughts caused her a severe headache.

"Aahh!" Ocla screamed. The loud screech echoed through part of the building. The security officers, closed their ears in pain.

Goku swung his head around, as he travelled down the elevator with Oro. Oro looked worried. Goku immediately shot down the elevator. "Stay there Oro!" Goku yelled. Goku dived down through the pitch black, with the elevator tailing behind him. He shot a powerful Ki blast at some steal doors which led to the room Ocla was in. The doors began to dent, ant the hinges on the door snapped causing the door to swing wide open. The screaming stopped. Goku got in the room only to find angry security officers staring at him. Goku immediately rotated in the circle slamming his fist into the face of every officer he flew past. The ones he missed, tried shooting him with volt bullets, but Goku was fast enough to avoid them, and got his own back by strongly pressing hit foot into the side of their stomach. 'Ding' The elevator had finally reached the bottom. Oro ran out. 

"What happened?" Oro shouted astonishingly. Goku ignored her, he grabbed Ocla's and Oro's arm and ran for it, before the unconscious body guards got back up. Goku let go of bother of their arms, as he approached a closing door. He slid through, and then plunged both his arms out sideways to stop the doors closing. Oro and Ocla managed to get through while Goku put all his effort trying to keep the steel doors from crushing him. Goku let go and leaped past as soon as the others passed through. Goku gave a deep breath before approaching to the room where they he and Ocla started. 

"We're safe.." Oro gasped trying to catch her breath. Goku glanced around.

"Yep, I think we've got nothing to worry about for now." Goku said. 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Goku." Oro whispered, drawing them back to an awkward tension. "There is only me and you here, but no white bunny." Oro added.

Goku was shocked, he carefully looked around the room and saw no sign of Ocla. 

Ocla glared through a transparent window in one of the rooms in the building. Her eyes were fixed onto a machine with some sort of chemical floating around in it. She didn't shift her eyes once, she didn't even blink. Her crystal blue eyes filled up with tears, but she shook off her sadness. As she focused on the glass machine, she noticed that a animal was in there, very similar to her kind, She finally moved her eyes around, and saw more glass containers with different animals. She backed off with fright. He skin began to grow all cold. She froze into a fixed position. 

"Ocla!" Goku yelled.

Ocla recognised Goku's voice. "Ah.. Sorry I got lost!" She laughed. Oro looked at her in disbelief.

"Well we're glad your alright Ocla, before we go i need to introduce myself. I'm Oro.. I come from the outskirts of this city nice too meet you. Oro took off her jacket, and placed it in her rucksack.

"Oro, I though that.." Goku stopped.

"Lets get going then!" Oro smiled. 

Ocla's ears twitched. "I hear footsteps! We need to get out of here quickly!" Ocla explained. The team run out the building, before getting caught again.

As the team got outside, a cold gentle breeze reminded them that they were safe. "Nimbus!" Goku yelled. Goku hopped onto the floating yellow cloud. "I hope you all have pure hearts.." Goku whispered. Ocla and Oro hopped on, with surprise they didn't fall through the cloud.

"Get Them!" Body Guards yelled.

"You know what to do Nimbus," Goku said. 

Goku, Ocla and Oro finally fled from Dragonard City. The three sat perfect on the cloud. Ocla shifted her uneasy gaze onto Oro. Ocla then looked away and clutched onto a pink blanket.


	6. The Mystery Behind Rame Works

**Dragon Ball: Generations**

**Abgrund**** Saga**

****

****

**Chapter 6: The Mystery Behind Rame Works**

****

****

The yellow floating cloud, Nimbus, floated in an average speed across the sunlit sky and over large fruit tree's. Goku, Oro and Ocla were the members on board the floating cloud. Goku gave a deep yawn breaking the silence in the air, his stomach rumbled yet again. It was like the only thing on Goku's mind was true, but both he and his friends new that getting to Abgrund to grant his wish was a lot more important.

Oro carefully moved her leg out of a awkward position so she could stretch them her fear of heights was beyond on what Goku expected. She could see herself falling off any moment. "Goku I'm so scared, I could fall off any minute. This cloud isn't really that big, and i don't know if my heart can stay any more pure on this cloud!" Oro yelled, clutching onto Goku's robe.

"Oro, seriously i wouldn't worry about it at all. From what I've seen your heart is pure enough. And even if you did fall off Nimbus would come back for you. He's fast." Goku boasted, nodding his head. "Oh! That reminds me! I don't have the Booster anywhere on this cloud. I think it would be too risky to change direction now!" Goku panicked.

Oro gave a school girl giggle before patting Goku on the shoulder, clutching onto a small capsule. "Well you should thank me for putting it into this small capsule." Oro smiled. Goku withdrew his breath, and smiled back. "That reminds me, this capsule I used is made from Capsule Corp, not from my fathers company, Rame's Works. We actually lack the technology on these kinds of devices. So my father gets an assistant to buy many capsules." Oro explained. 

Goku was surprised by this. "I guess Capsule Corp has the best technology around then. Trust me, Blou will always put all her effort to stay in top position." Goku smiled.

As a few more minutes past and Oro couldn't understand why Ocla was staying so quiet. From all the time they've been on Nimbus. Ocla didn't join in any of the conversations. Unlike Oro and Goku, Ocla had been very quiet, and the emotion in her eyes gave Oro the guilt of lying to her.

"Ocla," Oro called. Ocla got her attention, but didn't act or at least pretend to act interested. "I'm just going to let it all out, because i know your going to find out anyway. I did lie to you earlier, and I'm sorry. I'm the daughter of Professor Rame. But I need to let you know that I'm fully against all the Animal testing which goes in on there. I'm nothing like my father. Please believe me." Oro explained.

Ocla smiled. "It's lucky that I'm a forgiving person. Oh and I know your against all the animal testing and that your true to your word. I can mind read." Oro said. She shook of her unhappy feeling. "Thanks for apologizing, you've made me feel so much better." Ocla smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't help overhearing that. But what experiments do they carry out on animals?" Goku asked, keen to listen.

Oro shook her head trying to erase all the thoughts of what happens, but her mind was like a sketch pad, and all the thoughts were drawn back into her mind. "I don't know that much, but i'll explain what I've been told and what I already know." Oro stopped and took a deep breath.

_"Around 50 years ago, my father was offered a new job to do involving animal testing. He declared at first, but the pay was so shocking that his heart changed from pure to full of power and selfishness. He took the job, but hardly got involved in it, he got many scientists from all over world to do his dirty work, and also many animal hunters. The jobs was to carry out useful experiments and try to drain the power from Animals and transfer them into Humans to make them more powerful and stronger against evil villains. Many protested against it, and explained why Animals was the victims of these experiments. This led to the company considering capturing other races instead such as Dinosaurs and Mutants. It was very rare to capture Dinosaurs and Mutants were too strong and killed many hunters. So they stuck with Animals. I've basically only seen my selfish dad. He's always busy with work. All his evil work has began to get over my head. But trust me it's not my dad behind all off this, if the leader of all of this didn't approach my dad's company none of us would have been involved. I have no idea on who this guy is, and my dad refuses to leak any information about him." _Oro explained.

"What a cold hearted organisation would want to transfer animal's natural abilities to humans, its disgusting for anyone to even think of that. And he's even the president, so he must have loads of people who want him dead for all this he's agreed too" Ocla uttered.

Goku nodded his head in agreement. "Not even Blou and my Grandma Pan have mentioned this to me." Goku said.

Oro clenched her fist together. "Well, I promise you Ocla that once I and Goku come back from Plant Abgrund. I'll stop all the evil plans my father is involved with. And hopefully find the true menace who's behind it all." Oro explained.

As the three discussed the pros and cons of President Rame, the sun began to rise down giving an eerie orange glow to the land, and across the sparkling blue sea. Reflecting the shadow of Nimbus, the wind was still calm, and the clouds departed giving the land nice comforting warmth.

Nimbus began to slowly hover down onto a recognised land. Goku looked up at the huge oasis cottage, placing his hand over his eyes to prevent him from the bright sun. Seagulls chirped away, as the waves gently crashed onto the edges of the oasis giving a nice and relaxing sound.

"Yes this is how I remember it!" Goku laughed. Goku gazed over the pink cottage. Goku was standing in the shade so he could glance over at Kame House. It even had the compass on the tip of the roof, and the tropical tree's were still a glittering green. "Ocla, this is where Master Roshi used to live, a beautiful place hidden from the outside world really. It is like a secret hideout." Goku explained.

The three entered the house, and nothing changed except the exclusion of Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Turtle and the other visitors. Magazines scattered over the table exposing naked beach women, and muffins and cakes were placed on counters uneaten. Goku picked up one of the muffins; he tapped it on the table, "Still Soft?" Goku muttered to himself. The smell of steam from the shower sped around the room. Goku turned the corner where the steam was coming from, he entered a room filled with steam, the steam was moist and hot causing Goku to feel exhausted. Goku approached further and saw a shadow. His energy was slowly building up and he felt more aware.

"Whoa!" Goku yelled. Goku's face crashed into the stomach of the shadow, and he saw a unpleasant image.

"Would you mind.. you should knock.. not just barge in 'ere!" it croaked.

Goku's face filled up with delight, it was if the past was coming back to him. "Mr. Roshi!" Goku cried. "I thought you had gone, Grandma Pan hasn't visited you in ages, i thought you were actually gone." Goku explained. The steam finally cleared and Goku was stood in front of a half naked old man, his towel was firmly wrapped around his waist.

"Well , son, you should remember that I, roshi, drank that holy water which prevents me from dying from any natural death. I've lived through four-hundred-and-fifty years now. Yes.. I am a lonely Old man living with just a turtle; life doesn't get any better than that." Master Roshi chuckled.

"Well, because your still here could you do me a favour?" Goku asked, scratching the side of his head.

"If it involves a pretty young lady, then I'd be more than happy!" Master Roshi laughed.

"You don't change do you?" Goku laughed. "Anyway.. Her name is Ocla and she has no where else to go, and after many years of caring for Puar and Oolong I thought that'd you'd be happy to have a new friendly face to keep you company." Goku added.

"Yeah of course, I do miss Puar and Oolong so I'd love to take care of another one from the Animal Race." Roshi agreed. "Now I'll be only a few minutes to get changed, wait in the main room for just a short while."

After a few minutes of Goku explaining the greatest parts of Master Roshi's life. Master Roshi emerged from the room, in his bright pink shirt, short brown shorts, blue sandals and a nice pair of his large sunglasses sitting on his bald head. Ocla approached Master Roshi.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you, I'm so grateful. Thank you sir." Ocla thanked in her sweet and innocent voice.

 Master Roshi smiled, and then fixed his eyes back onto Goku. "So.. where'd you be going then, you look as if you are in a big rush. I hope you've told your grandmother about whatever your doing." Roshi explained. He was like Ocla, reading other humans minds, but Goku knew that master Roshi was a very wise man, and had the knowledge to predict Goku's move, after all he has lived hundreds of years raising Son- Goku to be a strong Saiyan warrior.

"Erm, No.. I'm in no big rush. Seriously." Goku smiled, but it wasn't worth it lying to Master Roshi. He could see right through secrets and lies. "Ok... I'm going to Planet Abgrund." Goku exclaimed, hoping that Master Roshi wouldn't stop him. His heart was thumping so hard against his chest, waiting for an answer.

Master Roshi nodded. "Well to tell you the truth, I don't know much about Planet Abgrund. All these planets get jumbled up in my head all the time. But I do know its in The North Galaxy, probably the most dangerous parts of the Universe out there. But like you great- great Grandfather, I know you'll never let anyone get in your way. So I won't try and persuade you out of this one." Roshi explained. Goku was about to make his way out. "Oh before you go, is the dark haired girl going with you?"

Oro didn't shaker he r head, but by looking at her expression. Goku knew what the right answer should be. "No, no she isn't she's just from my school." Goku lied. Oro nodded and smiled at Master Roshi. "I'll see you around then, take care Ocla!" Goku and Oro waved at them both before exiting the oasis cottage.

Goku and Oro finally stepped outside into the spine chilling air, it got colder while the night drew closer. The seagulls had vanished, while the waves began crashing against the coast harder, bringing coral and dead weed to the front, leaving behind some dead fish. Oro clutched onto her jacket as the wind pushed her back slightly.

Nimbus suddenly appeared in front of Goku's and Oro's eyes. The small yellow cloud never got tired. Goku and Oro both hopped on. Oro clutched the back of Goku's outfit. The yellow cloud lifted above the sandy surface and began to fly gently through the empty black sky.

"We're nearly there.." Goku whispered.

****

****


End file.
